


Solace in Circumstance

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, bottom!koots, but i didn't want to put that in the relationships tag haha, side ship novahd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au where seamus and jordan have roommates that fuck with their partners in their dorms and make them wait outside until they're done</p><p>and that's when the magic *really* happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace in Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> requested by badluckseamus/anxiousmogar.tumblr who's deactivated sadly :(( 
> 
> i have no idea where they are................

James was a sexual deviant and you can’t count the times you’ve had to leave on account of his lovey-dovey antics with Aleks escalating to naked writhing on the couch. Why the couch of all places. That’s where you watch The Office and masturbate sometimes when you’re alone and feeling particularly salty about every aspect of your life.  
  


As you grab up your 3ds and walk out the door, you thought you would be spending a good while playing Pokemon with hopes that coddling your pokemon to shit will divert your attention from the loud creaking noises eking out, but lady luck seems to have shined some unlikely light on you this night.  
  


You shut the door and take your regular spot next to it, plopping down on the ground and getting straight to business. The 3ds turns on and that’s when you notice the guy standing next to you twiddling his fingers and awkwardly glancing between you and the floor, expecting some kind of casual conversation. Given the close proximity you two were in, you’ll grant him his saving grace.  
  


“So I’m guessing your roommate can’t keep it in their pants either, huh?” the suddenness of your comment shocks him, interestingly enough. He looks at you as if you were just going to ignore him the entire time.  _The nerve of this guy_ _._  
  


“Uh… yeah.” he adjusts his red Cardinals hat and then decides to sit down next to you. “Yeah, Dex is… You know Dex? No? Well, he’s rather…  _open_ _._ ” he says that in that weird inflection people have when they say something very controversial slash offensive but they use a different word so it seems okay. The one that actually makes people sound more offensive than if they just said what they intended to say, really. He shoots you a look to see if you understood his choice of words and you’re almost inclined to look confused just to see how he would react.  
  


“What, like open for business?” Is what you say instead, blank expression plastered meticulously on your face. In return you’re gifted a soft peal of laughter that has you pleased with your decision to talk to him. You think his smile is quite nice. Pleasant, genuine, and if you believed in love at first sight, a gem to covet, no less. Fits perfectly on that square jaw, where the confines of routine shaving seems to have broke free and left a fitting beard to his unruly chestnut brown locks. Well, his hair situation kinda makes him look like a hobo but all in all? Not bad. Solid seven, but if you were just a little bit inebriated you’d be generous enough to hand him an eight. Eight point five. Nine is pushing it, even if you were drunk off your ass.  
  


“No, of course not,” his smile is infectious, but you’re steadfast. He pauses. “Don’t suppose it’d be weird if I were to ask what’s your name?”  
  


_The plot finally advances_ _._  “Seamus. Seamus O’Doherty.” your hand extends towards him invitingly. “Pleased to find a comrade in these trying times.”  
  


He grabs onto it with gusto, exchanging firm handshakes with you. A professional handshake, if you have any peanut gallery comments concerning it. “Jordan Mathewson. Would also hope to suppose you could go for some takeout while our roommates are screwing around. If, again, you’re up for it.”  
  


You shut your 3ds in interest, shoving it into your pockets as you stand up. You’re sure James and Aleks have been done since forever ago — from your past experiences of being forced to listen in on them from outside, you can conclude neither of them know a thing about stamina. But that’s the least of your concerns, and frankly, none of your business.  
  


“I know a great place.”  
  


“Yeah? Is it far?”  
  


“Little bit. Hope you have transportation.”  
  


“You’re looking at the owner of that Lexus in the parking lot.”  
  


“God damn.”

 

\---

 

It’s like you’ve known each other for years, sitting in the back seat of his fancy car scarfing down sweet-and-sour pork and rice, talking about video games and whatever else comes to mind. What a sudden change of pace this was compared to a half hour ago. Half hour ago, you guys were just exiled from your rooms as complete strangers to one another while your roommates humped like animals with no consideration towards the people who had to share the same space as them.  
  


(Turns out Jordan’s in James’ graphic design class, and apparently Dex was that guy two weeks ago who peed all over the dean’s bust and was never caught.)  
  


(You don’t think Jordan was ever supposed to reveal that, but it’s not like you’re gonna tell anybody.)  
  


(You hold no claims for when you drink. There’s no stopping what comes flowing out and that phrase you’ve typically reserved to mean piss than secrets.)  
  


“The Prestige by Christopher Nolan is a cinematicmasterpiece,” Jordan says, devouring a piece of meat with ease. His lips have a little bit of sauce at the corners, and you’re almost disgustingly engrossed with it — wanting to lean in close and lick it clean for him, then perhaps progress somewhere  _much_  more interesting than  _Christopher Nolan_. You’re choosing to ignore how semi-hard your dick is. “I can’t believe you haven’t watched it yet.”  
  


“Yeah, well,” you dig into one of the containers as far as you can go with your plastic fork and impale whatever’s sitting in the bottom. Baby corn and broccoli? Sure. “Not really a movie guy, I guess video games are kinda more my speed.” You chomp down as Jordan nods away and finishes up his meal, cleaning up the best he can and to your previous moral dilemma, wiping away the sauce on his mouth you’ve been so fixated on with a napkin and disposing of it in his empty boxes. “If you’re willing to lead me through the spiritual journey that is Christopher Nolan’s movies though." You continue thoughtfully. "Then I might consider.”  
  


You catch Jordan’s face perking in interest when you say that. Thought he’d be a little more flustered about these kinds of subjects, but then again, a movie date is nothing to get uppity about. Unless Jordan was sheltered all his life or a massive homophobe. But that quirk of his smile says otherwise. “Oh yeah? How’s Saturday at 3, my place sound?”  
  


“Sounds great,” you respond, deciding to scooch closer towards him, (closed) containers dropping down onto the car floor as you close the distance. He makes an interested noise as you throw your shoes off and put your feet up onto the seats, getting comfortable and yes, you are now regarding your boner with the utmost priority. “You know what’d be great right now though? Having sex in your car with no tinted windows?  _My exact thoughts._ ” He relaxes against you, and it’s an interesting contrast with his beet red complexion, but his eyes still warily look outside for anybody that might walk by. It doesn’t stop you from inevitably planting your lips on him, however; the lingering taste of sweet-and-sour further incentivizing your lust.  
  


It’d be criminal to believe that this very situation wouldn’t lead to some kind of hot affair involving a car as a backdrop to the shenanigans your sex drive makes you commit. Yes, you do mean a car. A car, as in, if the atmosphere proved lecherous enough, you totally would have made out with Jordan whilst leaning against some form of machinery, granted a sawmill isn’t the most sexiest place to have fun. But you digress; you wish you were kinda tipsy right now so this entire thing felt less contrived but at the same time, Jordan is not bad at all in the kissing department. The beard is a weird sensation though, but for the sake of your erection, you’ll pull through.  
  


The makeout gets deeper and sloppier; Jordan removes his shoes and adjusts himself until he’s laid out on the seats, forgetting his previous anxiousness and focusing more on what was happening before him. You move around him until his legs are spread around you and you’re leaning over, continuing to lick the inside of his mouth with fervor. He’s able to gasp out very quickly that the condoms and lube are in the glove compartment and you can’t help but be impressed by that. Jordan Mathewson, homegrown boy who’s lived in places like Scotland and Massachusetts (Massachusetts. What a “homegrown” kind of state. What’s up with that) who went out hunting with his dad on Saturdays with intentions of getting a good shot on an elk and badmouthed Dex for being “open”… With condoms and lube in his glove compartment. Makes you think, if you weren’t so busy trying to bone him. And you say no words when you open up the compartment and find there’s only one condom left, but the lube looking barely used and raring to go. You shoot him a face of interest, one that he instantly understands as questioning his character. In response, he sheepishly says Dex carpools. You’re glad the topic will not be elaborated on anymore.  
  


With the items in hand you motion for Jordan to take off his pants, to which he complies with ease, your one hand trying to unbuckle your belt as the car began to get stuffy and hot. When your hand succeeds and awards itself by unzipping your pants in half the time it took for your belt, you shimmy out of them until they rested at your thighs, deciding to not waste time with stripping all the way and instead get to the actual fucking. Which Jordan was also hoping as well; hands snatching up the lube and squirting some on his fingers. He brings them down to his taint, but then he hesitates. This doesn’t surprise you — he never seemed like the guy who’s done this enough to know what he’s doing, but that doesn’t deter you and is evident in how you take the lube for yourself and begin rubbing it all over your fingers, warming it up. When you find the substance to be acceptable, you remove Jordan’s hand and nudge his legs a bit wider, taking a finger and stroking his hole. He sucks in a breath and pushes his hips downwards towards it, his head thrown to the side and his fist over his mouth creating a wanton image before your eyes.  
  


—-  
  


When he whines and tells you to hurry up, you’re just that impatient and sure that you’ve been rooting around his butt well enough for nothing terrible to happen. You fish your cock out of your boxers and give yourself a couple of strokes before sheathing the condom over it, shuffling so your erection rubs against his lubed entrance. Jordan shudders and jerks his hips as you finally begin penetrating him. You thrust shallowly every once in a while to ease the slow burn he must be enduring. The man pants and elicits a shaky cry once your entire girth is inside of him and in his labored voice he chokes out to be rough and man — if you hadn’t already liked this guy enough — there it is.  
  


You drag your erection out almost completely before shoving it back in, relishing in the sweet moan that comes out of Jordan’s mouth in doing so and more or less finding itextremely hot that he’s able to respond so pleasurably. Like, who knew this guy was some closet masochist?  Definitely not you. But you’re not complaining — oh man, you are  _not_ complaining. Not when he’s choking on his breath and arching his back off the seats, eliciting loud whiny moans that reverberate against your back and make you ache for release, your own noises coming out increasingly desperate and a slave to Jordan’s symphony.  
  


Choking on a loud moan and that was it — you’re coming and pumping your hips until you were spent; letting yourself go and breathing the word enrapture out onto his collarbone, and you’re lost in the feel of everything — the heat surrounding you, the heat against you, the heat you give permiss to eat you from the inside out and diffuse into the air as sweat and breath and the jerky movements of your hips  
  


You kiss him the same way your conversation went — tepid to boiling, shallow to an abyss — you submerge yourself in something much much more than a fleeting puddle on the sidewalk. It’s not an affair anymore — it’s a progression. Phases that go from frequently visiting a puddle that reaches your knees to play around with mirth to sinking your head into an ocean where you succumb and envelope yourself. Replace water with your sudden involvement with Jordan and that’s when you pull out.  
  


“Seamus, that was so…” Jordan speaks up, his tone enamored the same way his face is, the cum on his chest cooling while you tie up the condom and toss it unceremoniously into one of the takeout boxes. “That was great.” You agree. You literally went through a wordy life crisis as you came. You’re glad your mouth was too preoccupied moaning because you swear some of that cheese was going to slip out, and you don’t think Jordan would subscribe to the idea that you spout poetic nonsense in your head. Your character is after all, the sarcastic guy in the background with something to say about everything — except nothing that makes you sound too involved, you got to be /chill/.  
  


“We should do that again sometime.” you reply, the shuffling of clothes and clattering of the containers making your response a bit muffled. “Although we need to make sure we do it in our dorms next time — so James and Dex understand what they put us through.”  
  


He laughs, and it places second to things you like to hear from Jordan. Moans are first, obviously. “Maybe they’ll hook up like we did.” he muses, pulling his shirt over his head and sitting back in the driver’s seat.  
  


You scoff and you can’t imagine it — you’ve never even seen Dex yet. But whatever he looks like, James was no disloyal man. You’re either Aleks or you’re not. “James is basically subscriber to Aleksandr magazine — he’s his fucking gospel. Judging by what you’ve said about Dex, James would probably make fun of him or something.” Jordan laughs again and he’s putting the car into drive. You scooch yourself back onto a decent sitting position and buckle up in the back rather than go through the effort of placing yourself back in the passenger’s seat at the front. You throw his hat back to him.  
  


The ride is quiet but cathartic. And you make sure you remind yourself on your phone very clearly that it’s this Saturday at 3pm. You hide a smile and confront the fluttering in your stomach.  
  


James is asleep when you get back. The shower sears. When you sit on your bed, you skim the synopsis of one of Christopher Nolan’s movies. And then you sleep.  
  


It’s Saturday at 3pm, and just a couple steps away from you.  
  


You forgot to save your Pokemon game.

**Author's Note:**

> http://toenailsouffle.tumblr.com/post/107675625471/kootrapkc-wahhhhh  
> http://toenailsouffle.tumblr.com/post/108531308201/kootrapkc-2-pkc-harder
> 
> both parts :-**


End file.
